Organization XIII: The Side You Didn't See
by Demmy
Summary: Roxas's first days in the Organization. Demyx and Axel show him the true side of Organization XIII. Many things happen and you know the sayin', what happens at the castle, stays at the castle. A little shounenai between some of the characters. xP


Organization XIII: The Side You Didn't See

A/N: Hello! I'm Demsa and I hope you enjoy my fanfic. No OCs in this one.

Chapter One: Twelve Introductions

"Hey, wake up." said a deep voice. The voice belonged to a tall man in a black cloak. The only thing you could see besides his black cloak was a few stray strands of silver hair from the side of the hood. Carrying a boy, he walked into a gigantic, white castle. Even though it was white, the color that normally stood for purity, even a bug could sense the aura of darkness surrounding this inbetween world. The man tried awaking the boy he held, but the boy showed no sign of awaking yet. Sighing, he went further into the castle, passing many rooms and even more Nobodies. The Nobodies did not attack the man, they knew better, but they were tempted to get the boy. One Dusk tried, but met a quick death by the man.

After going up many flights of stairs, he turned and entered a large room with eleven others wearing matching black coats sitting at long, rectangular table with five of them on the right side and six on the left. The man placed the boy in the empty seat on the right side of the table then he took his rightful seat at the head. He took off his hood, revealing a silver hair head with determined golden eyes. The others followed suit and did the same.

"Now, I have brought a new member to join us" the man started off. "His name is Roxas. If we want to complete our goal, we will need him."

The man to his right, a scarred fellow with an eye patch, cleared his throat. "And how exactly is he gonna be useful?"

"Yes, Xemnas, I would also like to know that as well. He is but a boy." said the long hair man two seats away from the eye patch man.

The man who looked the one in charge, Xemnas, smirked. "Believe me, Xigbar, Vexen, he will be very useful. Though he is a boy, he is a KeyBlade Weilder."

Everyone, save for the boy, stared at Xemnas. This started some whispering among the members. Xemnas waited as they whispered their views. He was going to let them carry on until he heard a groan from the boy. Again, everyone went quiet and now stared at the boy. Roxas rubbed his eyes and glanced around.

"H-Huh!" exclaimed the boy. He jumped from his chair, and tried to run, but tripped and fell face first. He sat up and looked at everyone at the table. "W-Who are you a-all and w-where in t-the hell am I!"

"Calm down, boy." said a man with short blonde hair and earrings. He stood up and walked over to the boy and dragged him back to his seat. "Stay there, else the Nobodies will get you." After he tossed Roxas back into his seat, he returned to his.

"N-Nobodies?" he managed to say.

"Yes," Xemnas answered, "Nobodies. You will soon enough learn what they are. You are a Nobody, so it won't take too long after you get some information on it." He looked at Roxas, seeing his confused expression. "Maybe I should inroduce your new fellow members." He stood up and pointed to himself. "I am Organization XIII's number I, Xemnas." He sat down, waving his hands to signal the others to do the same.

Next the eye patch man stood up. "Hey, I'm Xigbar, Organization XIII's number II." Roxas watched each one of them stand and say who they were, but he didn't understand the numbers. He decided to ignore the numbers for now and just focus on the names. Roxas repeated them in his head, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. Once everybody had introduced themselves, Xemnas stood once again and pointed at Roxas.

"And you now are Roxas. Organization XIII's final member, number XIII. Now that we have found our final member, we may start on our plan. Now you may all leave." With that, Xemnas disappeared into a black portal. Roxas stared and watched some other members do the same.

_'W-What do I do? How am I suppose to do that? And where do I go now?'_ Roxas thought in a panic. It was bad enough that he was kidnapped and brought to this odd world, but now he was appart of some emo cult! Roxas stood up and looked around. _'Nobody... Nobody is here now... I'm... alone...'_ Tap tap tap.

"Huh?" Roxas turned around to face two of the Organization members. One was the spiky red head whose name was Axel and the other was Demyx, the blonde mullet, blue eye guy. They were both grinning at Roxas.

"Hey there!" Demyx greeted. "Sorry if Xemnas was a bit stiff, he's like that with new members."

The red head nodded in agreement. "Yup. Once you stay here long enough, you'll learn how everyone here _really_ acts." He snickered at his last comment and so did Demyx.

"They might've been acting all stiff, but wait 'till you get to truly know them."

Roxas stared at the two men. They were laughing at some kind of inside joke, but didn't care. "I hate to interupt your little joke, but..." He gulped and gathered some of his remaining confidence. "Where am I supposed to go?"

They stopped laughing and reduced it to giggles. "Sorry, Roxas... Say, you don't have to go to your room so early..."

Roxas lifted an eyebrow at Demyx's last comment. "Uh..."

With that, Axel laughed and Demyx just looked confused while Roxas took a step back from Demyx.

"What's so funny?" Demyx asked.

"Dude... You... Heh... That didn't come out right... Not right... At all..." Axel managed to say between laughs.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Demyx asked again, still not getting it.

"You... Stupid blonde! You said that so... Well, like you were suggesting something... 'You don't have to go to your room so early...', wow, Demyx, are you trying to get him in bed with you so soon?"

Demyx stared at Axel, thinking about what he had said. His eyes widened after he figured it out. "N-No! I meant that you and I should show Roxas what the other's were like by spying on them!"

Roxas relaxed, now knowing Demyx was after some laughs, not ass.

Axel calmed down. "That actually sounds like a good idea, Demyx." He patted Demyx's mullet head. "I guess there _is_ something going on up there that isn't releated to a guy's basic needs." He opened a portal, like the one the others had used to leave. "C'mon, Demyx, Roxas, time to spy!"

Demyx leaped in the air and shouted in joy. "Let's go, Roxas! This'll be so sweet!" Grabbing Roxas's arm, he dragged in into Axel's portal. Roxas was glad that Demyx was grabbing onto his arm, leading him through. Though it didn't last long, it made Roxas feel dizzy. Looking up, he saw a portal that was light, probably the other end, he assumed. His assumption was correct. Once he was dragged out, he noticed he was in a room. It was large and spacious. The bed was all the way in a far corner, with red sheets and matching pillows. There was a wooden dresser next to it, with many bottles of hair gel scattered on top of it. Across from the bed was a plasma TV, complete with surround sound and a DVD player, a bookcase, and a CD holder. The room had red and black tiles that if you looked at the floor as a whole, you would see that the black tiles make the number VIII.

Roxas looked around the room. "Hey, is this your room, Axel?" Axel nodded. "What're we doing here?"

Axel walked over to his closet, pulled a bag out and then headed toward his dresser. He then filled the bag with stuff from his dresser and did the same at his bookcase, though Roxas nor Demyx could see what he was putting in the bag. "Okay then! All set! Unless you want to bring somethings to make this a bit more... _Interesting_..."

Demyx scratched his head. "Uh... Can't think of anything I wanna bring..."

Roxas spoke now. "What is in your bag?"

Axel smirked at Roxas. He leaned over, now only an inch away from his face. "You'll see, Roxas." He turned away to ask Demyx something, but Roxas didn't hear. _'W-Why was he so close to me? Is he...gay?'_ Roxas glanced out the window of Axel's room. _'This place has such a dark... feeling to it, but I feel...at home here.'_

"Yo, Roxas!" Roxas looked up to see Axel and Demyx staring at him.

"Sorry, got... lost in thought..."

"Well, I was asking Demyx what room we should head to first, but, like always, Demyx doesn't know. So, who do you wanna spy on first? Or, if you don't remember the names, I can choose or we can go in numerical order. What do you think?"

Roxas thought about this. "Well, I don't really care who we do first..."

"So you undecided?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded.

Sighing, Axel adjusted his bag while muttering something about blondes. He paced his room, thinking about who to strike first. Demyx and Roxas watched him and was about to sit on the floor untill they heard Axel snap his fingers.

"I got it! We will go backwards! Meaning, we start with Larxene and end with Ma- Xemnas!"

"Yeah!" Demyx exclaimed.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what were you about to call Xemnas?"

"Uh... I'll tell you once we get to his room. Trust me, you will laugh. Now, come on! Onto the Nympho's! room!" Axel shouted as he opened a new portal. Demyx leaped in while Axel took his turn dragging Roxas into the portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Sorry that it was a bit on the short side. .;; But that is how my introductions are. Plus, it wasn't all the funny, but it will get more funny as the story foes along. Next chapter, the trio shall adventure into Larxene, Marluxia, and Luxord's rooms! Reviews are much loved!


End file.
